


Neville Longbottom x Reader Oneshots

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Harry Potter Universe [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Dates, Hogsmeade Weekend Trips, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Multi, Other, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: This book is containing a handful of Neville Longbottom x Reader short stories, one shots if you like. [I have separate books for other characters] If you want a few quick reads instead of starting a novel, this is the book for you. You will find Romance, Drama, Humour and everything in between. Each of the chapters are approximately a 10-20 minutes read with 2000-5000 word counts.There are no references to name, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, body type, therefore anyone can read it and imagine themselves in the place of the main character. However some stories may specify the gender, or Hogwarts house which I mention in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and have fun!
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Reader, Neville Longbottom/You, Neville/Reader, Neville/You
Series: Harry Potter Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Neville Longbottom x Reader Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been crushing on Neville for the longest time, but he is too shy to even talk to you. That is until he starts to grow into a fine young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my followers celebration I got a blurb/drabble request from my dear Dee [ @obsessedwithrandomthings - Tumblr] but "somehow" I got away with the story and it became a bit longer than a simple blurb :D

**Title:** Waiting for you  
**Pairing:** Neville Longbottom x Reader  
**Word count:** 1.8K  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Request:**

> 🍑 _Neville blurb! fluff, please. I'm a Slytherin, favorite subjects would be DADA and potions, would definitely love quidditch and as for my personality, just imagine Ki? because that's basically me, and Des knows her well! <3 - obsessedwithrandomthings_

Your crush on Neville Longbottom started in your second year. The boy bumped into you in the corridor, carrying an unusual amount of books in his hands, all falling to the floor as you collided. You scoffed as he ran into you, but as soon as you looked at the terrified expression across his rounded face, you felt bad for overreacting.

You crouched down to help him pick up his books, as he kept apologising for the umpteenth time. You offered him a big smile to reassure him that you weren’t about to hex him, but the boy froze and took on a bright shade of red from cheeks to ears. He quickly thanked you for your help and hurried away from the crime scene.

At that point you didn’t think much of it, but by fourth year, you knew you fancied the boy. He started growing taller, even gained some muscles, which left you curious about how he achieved them. You sat by the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, watching him eagerly as he talked to his friends or focused his complete attention on his Herbology books.

It was in your fourth year when you first decided to tell Neville how you felt, asking him out. You were not afraid of speaking what was on your mind and this was no exception.

You walked after him as he left the Great Hall, heading towards his class. You caught up to him in an abandoned corridor, calling his name. He turned around with a deep frown across his brows, a curious gaze watching you getting closer.

“Can I help you?” He asked politely. He didn’t understand why you would even talk to him in the first place.

“How are you, Neville?” You asked, trying to start a casual conversation, but the boy’s frown just grew deeper.

“I’m fine.” He replied hesitantly.

“That’s good. That’s really good.” You tried to offer him a small smile, but he just took a step back. “Hey, I’m not trying to hurt you or anything.” You placed your hand in front of you innocently.

“Then why are you talking to me?” He asked, his tense form and squinting, showing suspicion.

“Well, that’s the fun part.” You chuckled. “I thought we could go to Hogsmeade together.” You beamed sweetly, trying to dissolve the tension, but Neville’s wide eyes, parted lips and surprised expression was the least relaxed.

“W… we?” He was struggling to get out a whole word, let alone a sentence.

“Yes, you and me. On a date. I kinda fancy you.” You chuckled playfully at his dumbfounded look. The boy was beyond surprised and in no way knew how to react to your unusual interest. He quickly turned around and ran away, holding onto his books firmly, glancing back at your surprised form once in a while, before he disappeared behind a corner.

You stomped on the floor, feeling frustrated at his childish behaviour, crossing your arms in front of your chest, pouting. But you didn’t give up. You swore to yourself that you would get close to Neville and you always got what you wanted, your determination always got the better of you.

For the next two years or so you were going after the boy, embarrassing him, which you thought was funny, enjoying the way a bright blush crept up on his face. You appeared out of nowhere, almost scaring him into a heart attack. His friends were suspicious about your interest in Neville at first, but soon they realised you were genuine. The only person that seemed to ignore your advances was Neville himself. Which frustrated you to say the least.

You had your Defence Against the Dark Arts class together with Gryffindor, giving you the perfect opportunity to get hold of Neville. He had no way to run out of class.

As if it was your lucky day, Professor Snape paired you up with Neville as you practiced a spell. Neville was struggling and the teacher had had enough of his useless wand waving. You walked over to the boy, offering a cheerful grin to him.

“Do you need help?” You asked, but he just shook his head. For the first time he didn’t blush as you talked to him and he actually looked into your eyes, surprising you with his firm gaze on you. You felt as if you were caught off guard, before you quickly composed yourself.

“I’m good, but thanks.” He replied, as he kept waving his wand, once again with no luck.

“It seems to me that you do.” You spoke up again. “I mean you can keep flaunting your arm around, but it will get you nowhere, other than in detention with Professor Snape of course.” You shrugged, knowing exactly how much the professor despised Gryffindors. “If you’d like that though, feel free to continue.” Neville took a deep breath, before slowly exhaled.

“Fine.” He agreed verbally, but his body was tense and distant.

“I am trying to help you here, don’t act like you are doing me a favour.” You raised a questioning brow, making him roll his eyes. Your eyes grew wide at the sight, completely shocked at the boy’s behaviour. He was nowhere near the shy little boy you were chasing after.

“Can you help me, please?” He asked, his tone was rather hostile, but at least he tried. You walked up to him, walking behind the boy, your chest against his back as you got hold of his wrist to show him the way he was supposed to move his wand. You could have missed it, but your senses were always on high alert, therefore you could just about catch his cheeks turning into a light pink colour.

You noted triumphantly that you still had some kind of an effect over the boy. You stood aside waiting for him to try again, but he wasn’t successful. You didn’t expect it, to be honest. It took you longer to learn the spell too and you were one of the best in the class.

Days passed by and for the first time in a while, you didn’t go after Neville. You watched him from afar, trying to understand what happened to him. He was nowhere near as shy as he was before. He easily kept eye contact, not needing to direct his gaze towards the floor anymore, his stutters long gone. His growing confidence confused you. You didn’t understand where all this change came from and you weren’t sure how to approach it.

You were seated at your table in Potions, Professor Slughorn long gone from the classroom. A deep frown sat across your brows as your fingers tapped against the wooden desk, your thoughts far away from the classroom.

“Haven’t you any more classes?” You heard a deep voice as your eyes shot up, clearly dragging you out of your daydreams. Your eyes met your favourite green irises, his hands running through his soft brown hair.

“Erm.. no, I haven’t.” You replied as you started throwing your stationary into your bag. You walked past the boy, returning into your deep thoughts, before a hand wrapped around your wrist, stopping you. “Yes?” You asked as you looked up at Neville, realising how tall he grew over the years.

“I was wondering if your offer to go to Hogsmeade still stands.” You could see his lips curve up just a bit, before it grew wider as a smile started spreading across your face.

“It depends. You made me wait 2 years.” You raised a questioning brow.

“Yeah, I know I am a bit late.” He let go of your wrist and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“A bit?” You scoffed.

“I mean, I was scared to death when a Slytherin started talking to me.” He shrugged.

“And what changed?” You asked with a confident smirk across your face as you watched him blush furiously.

“Is this really necessary now?” He looked around the classroom, his eyes lingering on each furniture longer, but not letting himself meet your eyes.

“Yep. I deserve an answer after waiting for 2 years.” You nodded as you stepped closer, completely invading his privacy, feeling his chest against yours.

“I just thought I would take you out to eat,” he said as he heaved a deep, shaky sigh. “because I kinda fancy you.” He pursed his lips, trying to avoid your eyes. He couldn’t see the wide grin sitting across your face, but you could once again see that shy little boy within the manly exterior.

“I mean, it could potentially be arranged.” You threw your arms around his neck, locking them behind him as he finally turned to you in surprise, one arm sneaking around your waist involuntarily. “However I have been waiting for 2 years. I don’t think it’s fair that I am only getting fed.” A sly smirk appeared across your face. You could see his eyes wander down to your lips, before they met your eyes once again.

“What else would you like then?” He asked, his tone almost a whisper.

“I think a kiss could decide in your favour.” You bit into your lower lip, watching as his gaze didn’t focus on anything else, but your mouth, not even wandering up to meet your eyes anymore. You tilted your head in anticipation, waiting for him to decide what he wanted. However you didn’t have to wait long, before his lips attached to yours.

You melted into his embrace, trying to put all your feelings into that one kiss. He pulled you closer to him, leaving no space between you, getting lost in your intoxicating scent. He deepened the kiss, making you moan into his mouth as you ran your fingers through the back of his head, scratching his scalp gently, making him groan.

He slowly pulled away, hinting a quick peck on your lips before creating a much needed space between you to be able to breathe.

“Woah.” He breathed as he opened his eyes, his gaze fixed on yours. You chuckled at his mindless state, noting how adorable he looked just after a kiss. All sorts of dirty thoughts appeared in your head, imagining what he would look like if you were perhaps in his bedroom, but his voice pulled you out of your daydreaming. “So will you go to Hogsmeade with me, then?” He asked, his confidence back on track, making you roll your eyes.

“Of course, as if you didn’t know the answer already.” You grinned as you pulled him down once again, meeting his lips half way, memorising each and every inch of them.


End file.
